


Reflections of Queens

by hootlord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Comics, Female Characters, Gen, Introspection, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootlord/pseuds/hootlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of two queens of Prospit, who changed the course of each other's lives forever. Contains shades of femmeslash. Comic format, 8 pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
